The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present teachings and may not constitute prior art.
Scarves can be used as clothing accessories. Typically, the scarf is folded up and worn around the neck. When folded up, however, the pattern of the scarf can be obscured and/or partially hidden. As a result, the visual impact of the scarf may be diminished.
A scarf harness according to the present teachings facilitates the wearing of a scarf as a clothing accessory. The harness can allow the scarf to drape across the front of a user. The draping of a scarf can allow the visual pattern of the scarf to be easily seen and can enhance the impact of the scarf as a clothing accessory. The scarf harness can retain the scarf in a draped function over the front of the user along with providing a distinctive butterfly-type shape to the scarf.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. It should be understood that the description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present teachings.